What If it was Tony who gets snapped away In Infinity War
by Tony Stark's Wife
Summary: What if it was Tony Stark who gets snapped away in Infinity War instead of Peter Parker? Read on to find out :)


**What If Tony was Snapped Away when Thanos Snapped In Infinity War?**

"It's over now," said Quill, then he turned to dust.

No, No nooooo! We were so close! Me, Peter Parker, came of my very safe school bus, hide in an alien spaceship, in space, and fought a TITAN! I didn't come all this way to lose. I look around, hoping that Thanos is still here, so I can rip his head -Something Mr Stark would do- but that big, ugly, purple grape has already disappeared.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I explode with anger.

As I look around again, I see the girl with the anteneras, turn to dust. That muscled dude, -I think his name was Drax- , also dust. Then, I see Doctor Strange -I never did get what his real name was- put up his index finger to me. Why me? Then I turn around and see he is actually doing it to Mr Stark.

"Well listen here, wizard. Me an-," Mr Stark started to say, but doctor Strange, like the rest of the guardians, turned to dust.

"Mr Stark, Mr Stark!" I say as I run to him. I feel so bad. I failed him.

"Peter," Mr Stark says. Whoa, mr Stark never called me anything other than kid or Pete, so this must be important.

"Yeah," I say, with tears in my eyes, scared for what he's about to say.

"Peter," he says again. "Everything I do I second guess. I have never second guessed you. You are an amazing hero. Better than I will ever be, and your only 16." Mr Stark laughs at himself.

I blush, with tears not just in my eyes now, but all down my face. "Thanks Mr Stark" I say.

"I mean it kid. Now, before I go, you must know something." Mr Stark says, smiling at me.

"What do you mean by 'before you go'?" I say, but as I do I look down at his hands, and see that they have started to turn to dust.

"No, Mr Stark, please don't leave me now," I say as my once light tears turn into violent sobbing.

"Shhhh, Pete, it's going to be ok. You have to know that I trust you 100%, and that I would do anything for you, kid," says Mr Stark, smiling at me, with his eyes glistening.

"Mr Stark, no, you can't leave, I'm not ready for you to go, you can't disappear on me now," I say, my sobs getting louder as I see more of Tony turn to dust.

"Kid, I need you to remember everything I tell you now. Find Steve Rogers, tell him I'm sorry, and that I am happy that we were friends. Find Pepper, and tell her that I'm sorry for dying on her, when I promised I never would. And you Peter," Mr Stark stops talking and takes off one of his shoulder pads, and pulls out a pair of glasses. "These are for you Pete. Use them with care. Just say E.D.I.T.H. Remember I trust you. You always felt like I son to me. No, you are a son to me."Mr Stark says, as my sobbing sounds like a thunderstorm.

"Mr Stark, I love you," I say, thinking of all the po-couture-references i will never get to use. That thought made me smile though all the sadness.

"Peter Parker," Mr Stark says, "I lov-," then, the rest of Mr Stark turns to dust.

"Nooooooo, Mr Stark please come back to me," I say as I cry.

"Do you want to go back to your home planet? The guardians jet is still here, though it is a bit destroyed." says Nebula, who, up until that moment, I didn't realise she was here, I just assumed she turned to dust as well. Well, at least I know that I am not alone on this alien planet.

"Of course, I have tony's dying words to tell Captain America and Pepper," I sniff as I think of how Pepper will feel when she finds out that her soulmate is dead.

"Ok," says Nebula. "Now if you excuse me, I have to mourn the death of my sister,"

"I'll meet you on the jet," I call after her. "There is just one thing I have to do,"

I put on Tony's glasses.

"Edith," I say.

"Hello Peter," says the glasses voice in my head.

"Hi, can you please get a video of me into Thanos' ship security system" I ask the glasses.

"Of course I can Peter, I am a multi-billion dollar pair of glasses. Would you like a tour of what else I can do?" replies E.D.I.T.H.

"Not now. Can you just get my video into the security system?" I ask E.D.I.T.H.

"Right away Peter," says the glasses.

I use the glasses to record the video.

"Hi Thanos," I say into the glasses, "It's me, Peter Parker, or you might know me better as Spider Man. You are the reason Mr Stark is dead. You will pay for that. Once I give Tony's dying words to the people who he directed them to, I will come and find you using my spider-tracker that I put somewhere on you, which is now somewhere on your ship. When I find you, I will kill you. Goodbye," I say, then I turn off the recording, and run to the jet.

**Review If you want more like this! :)**


End file.
